


Twas the night of CSI NY

by moondancera



Category: CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: suffice it to say 'Twas the night before Christmas meets CSI: NY





	Twas the night of CSI NY

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't own "'Twas The Night Before Christmas" or "CSI: NY" I just decided to take them out for a run and clear those pesky cobwebs off. I have no idea where in the world this even came from. So I hope you all like it, because this just literally popped in my head. Anyways, leave your mark and let me know what you think.

'Twas the night before Court, when all through the lab  
not a beaker was stirring, not even a peep.  
The guns were hung in lockers with care,  
in hopes that St. Justice soon would be there.

The technicians were nestled all snug in their white coats,  
while visions of captures danced in their noggins.  
And Mama in her hair, and I in my tie,  
had just settled our brains for a long stake out.

When out on the suspects' roof there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my car to see what was the matter.  
Away to the roof I flew like a flash,  
threw up the bolt, and tore open the door.

The moonlight on the roof of the new-fallen snow  
gave the illusion of midday to objects around,  
when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
but a miniature court room and eight tiny jurors.

With a little old judge, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Justice.  
More rapid than leopards, his jurors they came,  
and he whistled and shouted and called them by name:

"Now Danny! Now Don!  
Now, Hawkes and Lindsey!  
On, Adam! On, Sid!  
On, Angell and Aiden!  
To the top of the scales!  
To the top of the lady liberty!  
Now dash away! Dash away!  
Dash away all!"

As dry leaves blew in our faces like a wild hurricane,  
we met with an obstacle, mounted in the sky  
so up our hands flew to shield our faces,  
with the jurors in their chairs, and St. Justice too.

And then, in a blink of an eye, I heard on the roof  
the yakking and movements of each little juror.  
As I drew down my hand and was turning around,  
down the stairs St. Justice came with a bound.

He was dressed all in black, from his neck to his foot,  
and his clothes were all untarnished with leaves.  
A bundle of verdicts he flung to the floor,  
and he looked like a tap dancer on opening day.

His eyes-how they sparkled! His nose like a crooked claw!  
His little mouth was drawn up into a bunch,  
He had a broad face and a round belly,

and I saluted when I saw him, in spite of myself.  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He sprang to his bench, to his jurors gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the 947.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he disappeared out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all good little people, and to all a good night!"

As I woke from my dream, I knew in an instant,

that I had way to much egg-nog from the Christmas party.

Thanks to a certain person, and that the culprit was no other then Danny.


End file.
